Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire
' ' Some may question your right to destroy ten billion people or ten billions of worlds. Those who understand realise that you have no right to let them live! ''- Kurumi Tokisaki about DEM Empire'' Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (DEM for short), also known as God From a Machine, D.E.M Industries, New Order, DEM Industry or DEM Empire, is a extremely powerful and corrupt Imperial conglomerate that governs all economic sectors of planet 2nd alternaitive reality Earth and later becomes a Empire by becoming more powerful than the presidential governments around the world. They are the only company in the whole world that is able to create the Realizers and are the largest companies in the world and are the true main antagonistic faction in Date A Live franchise and the main hidden antagonist faction in Dead or Alive ''last saga. The D.E.M Industries is a imperial company that is doing business globally with headquarters in Great Britain and UK. The DEM Empire was the galactic government established by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott in 1945 after WWII and the defeat Nazi Germany in 2nd Alternative Reality. After they had conquered their own world, they unified all realities in existence using the Realizer of Yggdrassil to transform all universes in just one universe so they overthrow the laws of reality and make Isaac Westcott becomes the new Dark God of apocalyptic universe. Only members of high-ranking of DEM army know Isaac's true goals. Billions of other mere officers are intended to be used and then discarded. Information One of the evil largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a defense industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military/police forces, and especially the AST are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina, that means ''God from a Machine ''in latin. They are marginally inferior to Asgard Electronics in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by destroying them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their wizards to openly attacking an event with thousands of people just to send a slap to their opponents' faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing thousands of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Facts *The DEM propoganda machine was very successful. DEM's not only bashed and demonized supers, Spirits, the handicapped, mentally retarded, and other races, they gave the country alot of national pride to be part of the 'Great Human Race'. *Fear - In the beginning, those few who did speak out against the DEM's were quickly silenced or dicredited. Once the DEM's had successfully gained control of Europe, they punished dissenters very openly to serve as a lesson to others. *Idea of superiority - Teach people that they are better than everyone else around them, and superior in every way, and train them to be better, faster, stronger, and able to adapt to many situations. Military Wizards The DEM Military was the military arm of the DEM Empire. Consisting of predominantly the DEM Army and the DEM Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the Earth and other realities next, as well as maintaining order on DEM member worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Since the DEM's New Order was based on fear of force, the DEM Military formed a very important part of the DEM government. Even so, the fleet would prove somewhat insubordinate, and a tension between the America government and the fleet admirals existed throughout this period, creating the need for the DEM Security Bureau to install political officers throughout the military as minders. Most of the DEM Wizards are mercenaries. During the early years of the DEM Empire, most Wizards were clones from the Nazis from WWII who were brainwashed and received eternal youth to have their bodies fitted to a Realizer. However, later recruited Humans from several countries joined their ranks. Those Humans recruited would be trained mainly at London and were subject to the most rigorous training that the DEM could offer. Droids The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Droid Army or also know as D.E.M Industries Droid Army is the largest army of robots in human history that was created and used by the armed military forces of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, in an effort to ensure the DEM military power around the globe. The army consists of various types of battle droids created by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and other corporations who sided with the DEM Empire in Europe and other countries around the world. In a moment in story, it was said that the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries possess quintillion of Droids The first and greatest army of droids of the history was created 1990. Soon after the Spacequakes across the planet have finished, a small fragment of "magic" was found on the impact of The First Spacequake caused in 1870. When this fragment was collected, scientists around the world have studied and experimented this fragment, the result was "Technological-Magic" created by scientists from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. The person who created this was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Isaac Westcott is the only person in the whole world that is able to create Technological-Magic. Years later, Isaac Westcott gave the name to his invention, the name was , he gave this name because this fragment makes things that are normally impossible, possible. With this fragment, Isaac Westcott created weak robots in lethal war-machines. The droids that he create have a great capacity for intelligence and physical strength. These droids were used only in the army of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and they also serve as a private army of D.E.M Industries. Other allied corporation to DEM also created billions of war robots (for being on death threat). Culture Slavery The DEM Empire utilized slavery for several weapon projects, including the creation of the Arbatel superweapons. In addition, any enemies of the Empire that had been defeated, particularly the females and children, were often sent to Germany to be processed into the slave market, especially if they served no purpose to the Empire otherwise. Propaganda Following the Nazi seizure of power in 1933, Hitler established a Reich Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda headed by Joseph Goebbels. The Ministry's aim was to ensure that the Nazi message was successfully communicated through art, music, theater, films, books, radio, educational materials, and the press. DEM global propaganda was inspired in Nazi Germany. British were reminded of the struggle against foreign enemies and Jewish subversion. During periods preceding legislation or executive measures against Spirits, propaganda campaigns created an atmosphere tolerant of violence against Spirits, particularly in 2007. Propaganda also encouraged passivity and acceptance of the impending measures against Spirits and many other religions, as these appeared to depict the DEM government as stepping in and “restoring order. DEM propaganda was in TV, radio, internet, posters and cellphones. Members Supreme Leaders #'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' #'Ellen Mira Mathers' #'Hades Izanami' #'Aya Tokoyogi' #'Makuta Teridax' #'Cyrus' #'Emperor Palpatine' #'Mana Ouma' #'The Major' #'Darkseid ' wescottfd (1).png|Isaac Westcott EfEPdmfe.png|Ellen Mira Mathers 10325582_744338125598353_2927642654209558063_n.jpg|Aya Tokoyogi sc0ec55e3a4d2b30a447a2245dba577272.jpg|Hades Izanami Teridax.png|Makuta Teridax CyrusDPPtArt.png|Cyrus scPalpatine_TFU.jpg|Darth Sidious Screen-shot-2012-01-12-at-4-31-47-pm.png|Mana Ouma 13654.jpg|Major DARKSEID.jpg|Darkseid Generals *'Dark Danny' *'Silas' *'Ghetsis' *'Brainiac' *'Maltruant' *'Brainiac' *'Bismarck' *'General Grievous' *'General Veers' *'Zinyak' *'General Kalani' *'Jessica Bailey' *'Albert Wesker' *'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Roger Murdoch' *'Russell' *'Lysandre' *'President Coriolanus Snow' *'Grand Moff Tarkin ' ' Dark Danny.jpg 300px-Prime-Silas.jpg 185px-Black White Ghetsis.png Brainiac.jpg nzbsample-988c7d3367567e1b3c588038d90ea5d0 (1).jpg scUnidentifiedBattle-DreamsOfGrievous.png GeneralVeers.jpg Zinyak1.jpg Kalani 6.jpg Jessica_bayley.png Albert Wesker Resident Evil 5.jpg RoykoDAL.jpg Roger_Murdock.png scample-754a4cba2333482799ebf49a2e4603bc.jpg Lysandre.png 250px-President Corionalus Snow.jpg 200px-Grand Moff Tarkin.jpg ' Scientists *'Dr. Genus' *'Dr. Gero' *'Torataro Okamine' *'Tathagata' *'Edgar F. Caroll ' *'Akihiro Kurata' *'Gendo Ikari' *'The Doctor ' *'Charon' *'Dr. Edward Richtofen' *'Dr. Neo Cortex' *'Dr. Zager' *'Henry Masterson ' *'Lex Luthor' (brainwashed after DC comics invasion) *'Van Kleiss ' ' scDGAnime_Profile.png Dr. Gero.jpg sctumblr_static_insane1_by_kiwa007-d61qpxd.gif Tathagata.png Edgar_F._Caroll1.png AkihiroKurata6.jpg Gendo-profile.jpg TheMilleniumDoctor.png Charon.png Richtofen0.jpg DrNeoCortex.jpg Dr. Zager.jpg HenryMasterson.png LexLuthor_234.jpg Van Kleiss.png ' Admirals ''All are mutated, robotic and psycho women and girls *'Armored Carrier Demon' *'Armored Carrier Princess' *'Anchorage Demon' *'Anchorage Princess' *'Southern Demon' *'Southern War Demon' *'Southern War Princess' *'Airfield Princess' *'Battleship Princess' *'Harbour Princess' *'Isolated Island Demon' *'Aircraft Carrier Demon' *'Midway Princess' *'Aircraft Carrier Princess' *'Destroyer Princess' *'Aircraft Carrier Water Demon' *'Light Cruiser Demon' *'Battleship Water Demon' *'Anchorage Water Demon' *'Seaplane Tender Princess' *'Air Defense Princess' Abysscraftsample-fb53dcb5b3b3475a209b1a3e4924ff0b_(4).jpg Abysscraftsample-fb53dcb5b3b3475a209b1a3e4924ff0b_(21).jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(5).jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(10).png Abysshimeae58b403a1c6727212fefc3e421c1139.jpg Abysshimea6173df92f0140faaff24de56c3cac74_(4).jpg AbyssartfieldAnime-Airfield-Hime-Kantai-Collection-Shinkaisei-kan-1967457.jpeg Abyssnagatosample-e93bf7bfe7900a9a21c4fe161097e0a7.jpg Abyssmildwaysample-59dcda84d1866af7807e146dbd3a904f_(16).jpg Abyssocblockhead-bh-Midway-Hime-Kantai-Collection-Anime-2472988.jpeg Sce592c987e67398195dfb47c48fface7e.jpg Abyssoni45639205_p0.jpg Abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc_(25).jpg Abyssoc1ba292cf0c42ad0bda0e0f5857ecd75d.png WaterAnime-Aircraft-Carrier-Water-Oni-Kantai-Collection-Destroyer-Hime-2439126.jpeg Abysslight497782c5fa09ef81d27e8683e7ff912f.jpg Abyssnagato51507806_p0.jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(8).jpg Abyssoc24734934b5975f4c64724d589b2bc303.png Abyssairsample-034f15fc72e4780666612420619e1ca9.jpg Gallery logo2013_04_Nazi-Adolf-Hitler-Wallpaper-Logo.jpg logofancy_swastika_by_william_of_orange-d4lj5on.png logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (2).jpg logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (1).jpg|DEM headquarters in China logoeagle_of_the_third_reich_wallpaper_by_themistrunsred-d4xf1el.jpg logonazi_party_flag_by_elhadibrahimi-d4qkyxs.jpg logoNazi-eagle-symbol.png logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (3).jpg|DEM council in Magolia logotumblr_m8mii1lBZL1qiy6tm.jpg logo0715-nazi-germany-war-flag.jpg droidbander640px-Baandersecurity.jpg|DEM Wizard torturing civilians droidoming_Spider_Droi.png|DEM droid army in 4nd alternative reality battle droidFoundation_Issue_Three_cover.png|DEM droids in 7nd alternative reality battle droidWizard 1.png|DEM Wizards lading DEM frigate lgbig_thumb_f0e756a74c4460afc1378ca90c1ab583.jpg|DEM empire in 1998 LGdem.png|DEM Building No.1 of Japan Branch lgbattle_group___kampf_gruppe_by_dekdap.jpg lgHailfire_Droids.jpg|DEM army battle Resistance of the Liberators in their universe nzHetza.(Hellshock).600.1662492.jpg|Prazn Mathers nz1355147868614.jpg|Resistance of the Liberators and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries lgCoolWatch.jpg|Commando Droid in 9nd universe battle LGiac_Slasher___2_by_mech7 (34).jpg|DEM invasion in DC Comics universe! Black_World_2.png|New planet miniature in DEM oppression logonazi_eagle_desktop_bg_nightmare_version_by_themistrunsred-d4xqghr (1).jpg logowaffen_ss_heimwehr_danzig__several_resolutions__by_jpviktorjokinen-d5nnota.jpg March Trivia *They are an alternative version of the Nazi Party in another reality. *In the alternate world, Nazi Germany fought against capitalist oppression and were a symbol of freedom and justice. Until Isaac Westcott took the DEM and became the Nazi Germany name into real monsters like the original reality. *Only the supreme leaders know Isaac's true goal. *They are resposable for gathering several different universes. Several worlds from animes, sci-fi movies, comics books and webcomics. Thus, making them public enemies to millions of heroes and villains. Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Nazis Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Slavers Category:Warmongers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Military Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Strategists Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Weapon Forger Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brainwashers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dictators Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Hackers Category:Stalkers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Child Murderer Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Mercenaries Category:Conspirators Category:Child Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Robots Category:The Dreaded Category:Fearmongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Cataclysm Category:Hypocrites Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok)